


Interview With A Death Eater.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Rita Skeeter, decides to interview a Death Eater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and posted to my LJ account. I am now posting it here.

Interview with a Death Eater

Rita Skeeter, with her quick quotes quill to hand was about to interview a Death Eater.

Rita Skeeter: What a charismatic outfit! Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet- but of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the hottest news. What evil menace lurks beneath that Death Eater mask? Which pure blood does the dark cloak hide? In short, what makes a murderer tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my avid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Shall we start?

Death Eater: AVADA KEDAVRA!


End file.
